


Demi-Gods

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Ben Is A Gentlemen, Dating, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: In a world where demi-gods are seen a myth. Rey learns after her eighteenth birthday a family wants her to marry their only son. Laws are different for arrange marriage. If their blood test are clear or seen "special" they are chosen into arrange marriage. Rey's blood is "special" and she doesn't know why? Her parents are dead and she has no one. Then she meets the Skywalker-Organa-Solo heir Benjamin Solo and learns something unusual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smyth is old English of the surname of Smith and pronounce differently to each other. I chose this name for Rey in this story because the actress is English and so am I. I am English even though I set most of my stories in America. I did also a lot of research for this story and I hope you enjoy it.

It was her eighteenth birthday. She was now an adult and a orphan no one wanted to adopt or foster since the accident. Rey Smyth was only five years old when one frosty night the car drove over black ice and into a river. Her father called on the radio in his car. He was military and had one put in for emergencies. Telling where they were and what happen? Her mother on the phone calling emergency services. Rey was beginning to cry and her mother release her seat belt as icy cold water started filling the car.

"Mama!" she called.

"It's alright sweetheart we're here." her mother reassured her. "Please, come quick we have a daughter. She's five!"

"Repeat this is Commander Phillip J Smyth we are off the road Copper River Hwy Alaska." her father on the radio. "Me, my wife and daughter drove off black ice into Copper River Hwy. We are sinking and the car is filling with ice cold water."

"Rey honey come here." Rey's mother said taking Rey into her arms. Going back to her phone. "We're sinking please the water is filling in fast."

"Mama!" Rey said with tears. "Daddy!"

"Hold on Sunshine daddy got this." Her father said with a smile. "Only one oxygen tank. Rey come here sweetie." Her father put a oxygen mask over her face. "We love you Sunshine."

"We always will love you." her mother said tears shimming down her face.

The world then went black as the car fully filled with water. The woman from emergency services on the phone was still calling out and then the phone cut off by the water. Sound was gone. Everything gone and she was left alive and alone. They tried everything to save them, but her parents were gone before they arrived and pulled her out. Her father was man of the military and had survival gear in the car for things like this and her parents were ready to give their lives for her.

Memories of them come and go. Rey was sent into care after that day. She was lucky to survive the freezing cold water. A blood test was done on her and showed something unique about her. They called it "special" and Rey as a child back then didn't know what they meant by it. The care home wasn't bad. Rey went to school and did very well. It was loneliness that was hard part. Seeing the others get adopted and foster homes. Over her thirteen years Rey only had a locket with a picture of her parents and her in the middle of them. Smiling away. Now she was eighteen and be leaving. Her social worker told her she was having a party and a big house. That's was all she knew.

Benjamin Bail Anakin Solo was told one thing today. Dress up smart today. He was twenty-eight years old. Single and very successful in his life. His family come from Senators and military officers. He was first man in his family to gain a Senator position. Much to his mother's delight. The mansion was being prepared for a party later today. A young woman he was told they were hosting for and he was going to meet. Why? He wasn't sure, but all his life he was told he had a betroth. He never met her and found this arrange marriage thing beneath him. He learn on his sixteenth birthday he had inherit the demi-god gene. A rare gene that his grandfather had as a boy and found a woman with same gene. His mother was born with it as did his uncle. By luck his father had it and so Ben Solo was born with it.

"Looks, good!" Leia said as she supervise the party predictions. "Oh, Han come here. Your hair for goodness sake. She's coming today. Including Ben's god-parents."

"Quit fussing over me woman." Han said pulling away. "I've known Lando my whole life. Why I have to look suited up is beyond me?"

"Because Kaasha and I agreed on it." Leia said pulling Han back to comb his hair. "Luke get here I'm sorting you out to. I don't want her to think we some scary crazy people."

"That's understatement!" Ben sorted.

"Ah, there you are Ben!" Leia said with a smile. "Oh, don't you look handsome."

Freshly pressed black formal suit with a white shirt and a royal blue tie. His formal shoes black and polish to perfection. His hair clean and comb back with waves. His hair was long and hide his abnormally large ears. Which he was grateful he grown into them. He had shave today as requested by his mother. By the looks of Ben you could end up mistaking him for a prince and you wouldn't know he was in his late twenties. Looking like a prince from a fairy-tale. Whomever was this young woman they were hosting? She better be worth the time and hassle for it. Their guests arrived all excited about the party. It's a birthday for a woman he had never met. By the banner he was looking at. She was turning eighteen. Legally adult. He knows his stuff thanks to Kaasha, Lando's wife. She was a lawyer and knows her way inside and out of courts and changing of laws. Including laws about Demi-Gods. He knows there wasn't many of them and are seen as myths. Sheev Palpatine and his working partner Snoke intend to change that and they want Ben to help them. Along with this woman they were hosting for this party. Seriously who was this woman? She was turning eighteen today. Their hosting it and since his teens he wasn't allowed to date anyone without permission. He knows he's attracted to women. So what was so special about this woman?

"Mother!" Ben called walking through the crowd of people.

"Ah, Ben Solo I heard the news." Brendol Hux said coming into Ben's way. "I'm honoured you invited us to the party."

"My mother was in charge of invites not me." Ben explained. "I need to speak with my mother. Have you seen her?"

"Chatting away with my wife and son." Brendol said holding out a hand to Ben. "I wanted to congratulate you in person before the announcement."

"Announcement?" Ben asked feeling confuse as he stoke Brendol's hand.

"Of your marriage." Brendol answered. "The invite said eighteenth birthday party of Miss Rey Smyth and her engagement to Mr Benjamin Solo."

"I'm sorry what?!?!" Ben said stocked.

This party was more then a birthday party. It was engagement party as well. Something Ben wasn't told about and he wondered if this Rey Smyth might know about. Maybe not as she was turning eighteen and wasn't sure what was going on? Now he gets it. Why he wasn't allow to date without permission? He was betroth to a woman he had never met. He politely left the seating room and made his way to the hall way where he thought his mother was. He got to the hall way and stopped in his tracks at the sight of a chestnut hair woman with hazel eyes. Her skin tanned by the sun. Wearing a lovely formal white dress with a pink flower pattern on it. She had light make-up on and blush at the sight of him. Ben didn't know what to say? He was lost for words at the sight of his beauty before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben learn why they haven't seen each other? They didn't know they were arrange marriage to each other. Rey learns she is a demi-goddess and descendant from Greek. Leia and Han explain something about the night of her parents's death and the car crash accident or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is originally a nickname form of Demetria, the feminine form of the masculine name Demetrius, which is itself the Latin and English spelling of Greek name Demetrios. Demi is also a prefix meaning "half"

An old man in his fifties open the doors to Rey and her social worker Amilyn Holdo. He smiled at her and let her and Holdo into the mansion. She knew it was a big house, but wasn't expecting a mansion. Rey felt nervous coming here. She was put into a lovely formal white dress with pink flower pattern on it and white flat shoes. Her hair curled at the tips and rest over her shoulders and chest lightly. She had a light amount of make-up put on her. Amilyn Holdo told her to wait in the hallway. Rey heard voices in the seating room. People were already here. People wanted to celebrate her eighteenth party. Amilyn left with the man who she heard was called Luke.

She heard a deep male voice coming from the seating room. She heard the male voice say: mother. As if he was looking for his mother. Then heard him talking to another man. Then moments later she saw a tall man with raven black hair neatly comb back with waves. His dark brown eyes locked with her hazel eyes and everything went silence. Only the sound of her heart was beating and swear she heard him suck in air, but not release the air as he didn't even blink. Rey felt her cheek burn. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Oh, good two have met." Leia said with cheer in her voice. "Amilyn just told me she and Rey have arrived. Ben are you going to introduce yourself to her?"

"Right!" Ben said releasing air at last. Then he held out his hand to Rey "Hello, I'm Ben Solo heir to the Skywalker-Organa-Solo state senate."

"Rey Smyth!" Rey said taking his hand to shake.

There was no shake. They just look at each other and held hands. No movement. The two just shared at each other. Rey didn't know what to say after hearing he was of something. She wasn't of anything. All she knew was her father was military and her mother was an artist. That was it. She was of nothing. Ben thought her voice was sweet and heavenly. He could listen to her voice for hours it was that delightful. Once again he locked eyes with her and saw her blush. Making her rosy cheeks glow. As he held her hand he could feel something between him and her. Like it was faith for them to meet.

"Er, Ben you shake hands not hold them." Luke said pointed out.

"Yes!" Ben said blushing as he stroke Rey's hand then let go. "Miss Smyth welcome! My Uncle Luke Skywalker and my mother Leia Solo."

"Oooooh, I've been waiting to do this for years." Leia said excitedly as she rush to hug Rey. Pulling the girl into a tight embrace. "Oh, you have grown beautiful. I can't wait to see your Demetrius."

"Ergh, I .... Thank you!" Rey said padding Leia on the back with her free arm. As her other arm was lock under Leia's embrace. "I am ..... happy to be ...... here. You are squeezing me quite tightly."

"Oh, sorry dear!" Leia said releasing Rey. Holding her shoulders. "Now where is my husband? Han Solo where are you? She's here!"

"Whoah, coming!" Han said stumbling into the hallway with a glass of whisky. "I was just catching up with Lando and Chewie. Whisky?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Luke said taking glass off Han. "Amilyn, would you like to join me in the seating area?"

"Oh, I don't mind." Amilyn said taking Luke's arm. "Leia has the paperwork. See you inside."

"Oh, Han!" Leia said taking his arm. "This is Rey!"

"When were you going to tell me I was arrange to be married?" Ben asked finding his voice.

"Who told you this?" Leia asked angrily as she put a hand on her hip. "Han?"

"Don't look at me!" Han said stocked and confuse. "I didn't say a word."

"The invites said: eighteenth birthday party of Miss Rey Smyth and her engagement to Mr Benjamin Solo." Ben said crossing his arms over his chest. "Brendol Hux told me after he congratulated me. You were talking to his fourth wife and his son. My best friend Armitage Hux."

"Arrange marriage?" Rey asked speaking up. Feeling a little confuse. "I'm sorry I didn't think this was a engagement party. I thought it is a birthday party you kindly hosted for me. Because who would care about a nobody like me."

"Oh, dear!" Leia said now calmer. "Come on into the kitchen you two. We'll explain everything."

Ben with Rey followed his parents into the kitchen where everything was explained to them. They were descendant of demi-gods. Rey comes from Greek and Ben come from Norse gods. Rey was stocked by this as demi-gods were seen as myths, but there have been reports of people appearing with special abilities. This explains the "special" blood people kept talking about and Rey had that "special" blood. Ben's Demetrius was thunder just like Thor. So Ben comes from his bloodline. Rey wasn't sure what her's was? Leia said she couldn't wait to see it. She even explained only demi-gods could marry each other and no one else. Their numbers were getting higher by the decades. It explains why no one adoptive or fostered her?

"You had us arrange marriage to each other." Ben said annoyed. "We don't know each other and are expected to marry. What this year?"

"Not this year!" Leia said her tone calm. "In the next couple of years. Besides it wasn't like you don't know each other. You don't remember meeting each other. You were ten when Rey was born and you would have spend time together on the weekends and rotation holidays."

"However one New Years evening where they were coming to us and there was a accident on the road." Han said with sallow. "Phillip and Laura Smyth drove too fast on black ice and went into Copper River Hwy Alaska. Sadly Rey had no legal guardians so she was put into child care, but knew Rey's blood test and thus never frosted or adoptive."

"A normal family couldn't handle a demi-goddess like Rey." Leia said making tea. "We couldn't visit her or allow you two to meet until her eighteenth birthday. Because something didn't felt right."

"What you mean didn't felt right?" Ben asked.

"We believe it was no accident." Han said straight forward.

No accident. Rey felt weak at the knees and felt like her own world was sent upside down. Someone actually tried to kill her and her parents thirteen years ago and tried to make it look like an accident. Only Rey survived the accident and was kept hidden from it all. She felt someone guide her to a chair to sit down. Then a warm cup of tea was place in front of her. This was too much to take in. She was a demi-goddess. Engage to a demi-god and she learn the car accident which resulted in her parents's death might not been accident, but was attempt on her family's life with only her surviving the whole order deal. So many questions were running through her mind and she wasn't sure which ones to asked. First question was clear. Why would anyone wanted to kill her and her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some Greek and Norse mythologies in there for my research of my story. I'll be doing a lot of research for this story. Get ready for a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are left alone together. Giving the two a chance to talk to each other before heading into the seating area to join the guests awaiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing multi of stories is hard to keep track on updating and going to work and midwife appointments. For you Gingersnap6789 hopefully I'll be able to get another update up for you and many others following my story.

It was simple pretend nothing is wrong. Everyone chatted among themselves in the seating room. Han and Leia explained they will announce the news as Ben and Rey waited in the kitchen. Rey sat quietly and tried not to stare at Ben. Ben was looking out the kitchen window. He knew the real reason his parents left them alone. The kitchen was quiet and no one can hear them and not disturbed them. This was a chance for them to get to know each other. Rey felt nervous. She didn't know what to say? What to asked? She just learn she was a demi-goddess, but she wasn't sure what god she was descent from? Ben cleared his voice to break the silence between them.

"I know a little of demi-gods in this world." Ben said calmly. Rey blushed. His deep voice was soft. Yet strong. "I know my bloodline comes from Thor. I remember my grandfather showing off lightning tricks."

"I'm not sure what my bloodline is?" Rey said blushing this time from embarrassment. "To be honest I'm sure at all. I've only heard stories from the care homes. Rumors beauty models were descendants from Aphrodite on how beautiful they are. Something I'm not."

"Something you're not?!?!" Ben said surprise. "Who the hell put that in your mind?"

"Mean girls! I was also a late bloomer." Rey said looking down. "All the girls were getting their periods and starting to wear bras. Boys started to notice them, but not me and I didn't start wearing bras until I was fifteen. As for my period. It didn't start until after my seventeenth birthday."

"Aphrodite maybe the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, passion and procreation, but that doesn't mean anything if the person is ugly inside." Ben said with a kind smile. "Which I can see you are not. You are not ugly both inside and out. I see a kind woman that is beautiful in her own way."

"You are kind to say that Mr. Solo." Rey said smiling.

"Ben! Please call me Ben." Ben said walking towards Rey and taking her hand. "I'm going to be your husband in two years. I like for you to call me Ben as I call you Rey."

"Ben!" Rey said blushing with a smile.

Ben smiled back. Hearing her speak his name with her beautiful voice. Sounds like music to him. Maybe she was descendant of Arinna the goddess of sunshine. Rey shines like the sun. Possibly maybe Apollo the god of light. Rey was clearly lighting up his heart and the room they were within. It was possible she might come from Egypt. There were some beauties from there. Rey in his eyes was beautiful. Ben touch her cheek and felt how soft her skin was against his hand. Rey lean her head into his hand and close her eyes from his gentle touch. Thor help him if wasn't going to kiss her right here on how the sun hits her skin. Making it glow. Like she was a full goddess. Ben lean in. His eyes closing as his head and lips got closer to Rey's lips. Their lips inches away.

"Everyone is ready." Han said clearing his throat. "If you two don't mind joining us."

"Right!" Ben said blushing as he straighten up. "Rey, shall we?"

"We shall." Rey said getting up from her seat.

She was blushing as much as Ben was and her heart was racing when they nearly did kiss. Rey had never been kissed before and never thought someone wanted to kiss her. Her! A plain thing like her. Yet Ben called her beautiful. No one called her beautiful. No one except Ben Solo. Rey took his arm and they both walked into the seating room smiling. Han and Leia announce them coming in and all the guest clapped the two coming in. One by one congregations were given to Ben and Rey, and they gave Rey birthday praises which were accepted. 

Then the music began as Ben introduce Rey to his godparents Lando and Kaasha. The party was in full swing now. People were drinking, eating fine food and chatting. Rey met many people. Senators to military men and women to Governors like Sheev Palpatine. Who congratulated the couple eagerly and a dark smile. Ben smiled at the senator, but felt something was wrong. His thunder was brewing a storm in him to not trust him or his partner Snoke. Both men cared about demi-gods and their numbers slowly going up yet still low. Sheev Palpatine left them with a smile as he notice Brendol Hux and his new young wife chatting to Snoke. Something about those two didn't seem right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
